The Epic Crossover Of Doom
by ObiWanFtw
Summary: What would happen if Star Wars, Invader Zim, and almost anything else imaginable's characters were trapped in a solid room with no escape?


"Well hello there, kind readers, my name is Hunter, and I'll be your narrator this fine day." A young man spun around dramatically in his computer chair. In his lap sat a black leather bag, roughly embroidered on the surface in crooked baby-pink letters read, "Dante's man purse." The auburn haired boy pet it possessively, his aquamarine blue eyes glinted with amusement.

"Once upon a time—." He began, only to be cut off by a voice yelling from somewhere in the background.

"Hunter! Quit being all formal and get on with it!"

Hunter groaned irritably, "So it went like this."

Nala glanced over her shoulder, she was avoiding someone. She didn't know who, or even what, but someone had been abducting her friends and family.

It all began when her Padawan Learner Cody had disappeared from his chambers three days before, merely moments later, Sparrow Lankan also vanished from the Temple. Not that she minded the void where his presence should be, she quite liked it even.

A stranger, a young girl, around the age of her sister sat on the pavement, writing with chalk on the hard, Coruscant ground. She looked up suddenly, waving. She had pale, silvery eyes with a tinge of aqua blue. Much like that Nyx boy's, only paler.

I waved back warily, "Who are you…?"

"Rose!" She said overly excitedly, either this girl was naturally hyper or she was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

She stood up, and dusted herself off, "What's your name?"

"Nala…"

"Don't step back."

Nala tilted her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Just don't!" She smiled.

Nala took a step back, and fell several feet downward through a open crevice in the ground.

…

…

…

…

Nala blinked open her eyes, letting out a groan. White light filled her senses, blinding her as she attempted to sit up without banging her head on anything.

She failed.

She smacked her forehead against a hard surface, she felt the wall jump away, a squeak of pain erupted from the general direction of the object.

She rubbed her forehead, her eyesight cleared to make out the form of a young boy, his chocolate brown eyes wide, "Cody?"

"Master?"

Nala gazed around a massive white room with white walls and no visible doors, the only window was a clear glass panel behind it was what seemed to be a circuit board, and six empty computer chairs.

Along with herself, and Cody, she saw Mylo, Adrian Phoenix, Lucas Boudreaux, Raven Brookes, Alexander Tanto, Olinia Contra, Teno Fett, and in the corner sat a familiar shape, his head down in either exhaustion or boredom.

She sat down beside him, "Gravity got you down Tweety?"

Sparrow sighed, "See you've come to join the fun."

Nala rolled her eyes, "How long have you been here?"

"Three. Days." He muttered.

Looking around the room, under more careful inspection Nala found the floor was littered with random objects.

Pillows, some sort of foam snakes, rubber balls, you name it. There was something of just about everything.

Higher up the massive walls you could see a ledge, just on it's edge a full scale couch sat, on it was Dexter Vallederez, Isabella Taylor, and two twin girls they didn't quite recognize.

Nala instinctively reached for her belt, no weapon was found. She checked her holster hidden under the length of her tunic. And yet again, her weapon was missing.

"What the force…?"

"They took all of them." Cody muttered crossly.

"What?" Nala looked surprised, "How?"

The Padawan shrugged.

A voice came suddenly over the speaker system, drilling into the group's ears, "Welcome to our testing facility!" An oddly familiar voice said over the PA.

"We've taken your weapons and communication devices as a way to test whether or not you can survive without them."

Nala's gaze flew to the glass panel, the six chairs now occupied, by Omaris, Shay, Tayen, Nova, and Demetri Jones.

"Shayla. Echo. Jinn. You're dead." Nala said through clenched teeth.

The younger Jedi smirked, raising her hands, "Hey I'm just an employee, go injure the boss."

"IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," An high-pitched voice squealed in delight, an odd droid ran in circles over the circuit board.

Tayen grabbed the little monstrosity by it's waist, "GIR. SHUT UP."

"DON'T BE MEAN TO MY BABY." Nova screeched, snatching so called 'Gir' away from Tayen.

Nala sighed.

A distant voice sounded from outside, "UNHAND ME YOU GRUBBY INSIGNIFICANT EARTHWORM."

A green creature tumbled into the room, his burgundy eyes darted from side to side, his gaze fell upon Nova, "LET GO OF MY ROBOT!"

She flinched, her arms locked around the droid, "MINE." She pet it possessively.

Gir waved his, or her, or it's, arms up and down, "ZIM!"

Shay looked absolutely appalled, "I'll be back…" And she disappeared into a door.

An odd, robotic voice spoke over the loudspeaker, somewhat feminine yet still mechanical, "You are here to be tested to determine whether or not you are competent enough to deserve existence. Please note after these experiments are completed that cake will ensue."

"THE CAKE IS A LIE." Hunter screamed.


End file.
